If it wasn't for you
by Cherry Blossoms Kaorin
Summary: One day rukawa falls sick & akagi punishes sakuragi to take care of him till he recovers. Both orphans fall in love with each other and one day, rukawa’s grandpa who he hasn’t seen for such a long time appears and tells him of his parents. Together, h
1. Prologue

If it wasn't for you.  
  
Practice was going on as usual with two archenemies shooting insults at each other, an angered captain with a vice-captain trying to calm him, a manageress trying to stop those two from fighting ready with a fan, a basketball player gawking at the manageress' beauty and a great 3-point shooter sneering at the scene.  
  
The scarred face commented. "Hey guys, have anyone told you that getting angry can make people old fast?"  
  
Choruses of voices replied, "Urusai".  
  
The guy just shrugged and continued practicing, ignoring the scene.  
  
Insults could be heard in the background, though.  
  
"Omae, kitsune, why did you hit my ball in?"  
  
"Do'aho, because I knew that it won't get in."  
  
"Teme kitsune!! It would have gotten in even if you do or don't hit it in."  
  
"Whatever." The word said out flatly.  
  
"You don't believe me, do you? I'll show you my real skills, kitsune."  
  
"If you do have any skills."  
  
"Nani?! Kono yarou-"  
  
Veins popping out of the captain's head growled. "Stop snapping insults at each other, you two. Get back to the practice and co-operate, will you?!!"  
  
"Akagi, calm down. They will get back at practice and co-operate with each other, won't you two, Rukawa, Sakuragi?" Said the bespectacled senior with a worried face.  
  
The two ignored him and glanced at each other. A spark of light between both of them lasted for a while before they turned away from each other and went back to practice.  
  
After some time, practice was over leaving Rukawa and Sakuragi all alone to clean up the gym as punishment for their bickering earlier on.  
  
Sakuragi cursed. "Teme Gori!! Asking me to clean up the gym. Argh!" He eyed at the claimed 'kitsune'. "And with that kitsune. Of all people, he had to pick him!"  
  
Rukawa sensed his stare and looked up. "Nandayo, do'aho?"  
  
"Urusai, kitsune!"  
  
"Whatever. I'm going now."  
  
"Nandato? You have been just mopping for a while."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Can you stop saying that word? You have been saying it for so many times. Don't you ever get bored of it?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"There you go again."  
  
"I'm going now and that's it." Rukawa was about to continue walking when he felt a little dizzy. He pressed his temple and tried to steady himself.  
  
Just then Sakuragi looked up from his work and saw Rukawa staggering. Apparently, he was having difficulty walking steadily. "Oi kitsune, daijobu deska? You looked kinda pale."  
  
Rukawa ignored him and went on walking slowly leaning his hands on the wall.  
  
"I'm just asking out of concern that's all. Look at yourself. You can't even steady yourself without leaning your hands against the wall." Then he stopped short. /When did I ever care for that kitsune? Sure he looks pale and has difficult walking but that's his business, not mine and I'm sure that's what he thinks too anyway. Sakuragi shrugged and carried on with his mopping. Suddenly, a loud thud was heard. He looked up and saw Rukawa's body on the ground. He quickly ran over and scrutinized Rukawa. He shook his body. "Oi kitsune. Oi." There wasn't any response, not even a slightest movement. /Oh man. I better take him quickly to the clinic./ He hauled Rukawa's body over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could to the school's clinic.  
  
Luckily, the clinic hadn't closed yet. He pushed open the door and asked the receptionist frantically. "Is the doctor in?"  
  
"Eh?" The lady glanced up and looked from Sakuragi to Rukawa's body on his shoulder. "Ah, hai."  
  
He walked quickly to the doctor's room with the receptionist behind him, asking him to tell her the patient's name and opened the door. "Doctor, quick come and check kitsune." He laid Rukawa's body on a bed which is used for patients to lay down for the doctor's inspection when they need to.  
  
"Mister, you have to tell me the patient's name first."  
  
The doctor held up her hand to stop the receptionist from continuing talking. "It's ok. As soon as I'm done with him, you can ask him. Go back to your work for now."  
  
"Yes." With that, she walked away.  
  
"Quick, check kitsune."  
  
"Kitsune?" The doctor was clueless as to who Sakuragi was referring to as she didn't see any fox mentioned by Sakuragi.  
  
Sakuragi hit his forehead with palm and cleared his throat. "Rukawa. He fainted so I brought him here as fast as I could." Sakuragi finished frantically.  
  
"Ok, calm down, go outside and wait for me. I'll be with you in a while."  
  
Sakuragi nodded and went outside without another word. He paced back and forth while the receptionist was pestering him to tell her the patient's name. But Sakuragi didn't listen to any word from her, he was deep in thoughts. /Oh man. First, otousan then that oyaji and now that kitsune. I just hope that kitsune will be alright. As much as I dislike him, I don't want anything bad happen to him./  
  
He stopped pacing when he heard the doctor calling him. He went over to the doctor. "Is he ok?"  
  
The doctor glanced at Rukawa on the bed and motioned Sakuragi to follow her so as not to wake Rukawa up. "He's just having fever and under stress. He needs rests. I suggest him taking a few days off from school for rest. He really needs it. But what he really needs is care and love." The doctor peered at Sakuragi from her glasses. "Are you related to him?"  
  
"Eh, iya. Just a teammate of his from basketball team."  
  
"Souka. Well, I'll write a letter for him to excuse him from school for a few days. I hope you can help him to give it to the principal."  
  
"Ah, hai."  
  
"He'll sleep here for tonight."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Do you know his contact number so I can call his family?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
The doctor smiled. "Well, then I guess that's all and thanks for bringing the patient here. Now it's time for you to go home and have your sleep. He'll be fine here. I'll tell him what happened next morning."  
  
"Ahem." The receptionist interrupted and frowned. "Doctor, he hasn't told me the patient's name yet."  
  
"Eh?" The doctor looked at the receptionist dumbly and chuckled when upon seeing the receptionist holding a form clipped on a clipboard. "Well, you better tell her the patient's name, if not she'll get real angry." The doctor started to whisper. "When she gets angry, she's real scary."  
  
"Honto deska?" Sakuragi looked at the receptionist who has an annoyed face timidly.  
  
"Doctor!"  
  
"Hai hai. I'll go pack my things and then go home. Goodnight uh.."  
  
"Sakuragi."  
  
She smiled again. "Oyasumi Sakuragi-san."  
  
"Oyasumi, doctor."  
  
After he filled the patient's form for Rukawa, he had gone home. Now, he was in his own room laying on the bed, thinking. /Why was I so frantic and nervous when I saw him fainted? I thought I resented him and I wouldn't have cared about him at all/ He sighed to himself. /I do resent him, still.but I suppose that even though I resent him, I still won't want anything bad happen to him./ He stared up at his ceiling then outside at the stars through the window. /I wonder if he has any problems or anything since the doctor had said he's under stress. Oh, why do I care? That's my business he'll probably say to me if he knew I was thinking about it. But seriously, though.I hope he's gonna be fine the next morning..mmm../ He drifted off to sleep due to fatigue.  
  
--~-- The dawn's bright sun rays awoke the prominent sleeping beauty. He fluttered open his eyes and gazed around him sleepily, taking in the unfamiliar surrounding slowly. The sleep hadn't cured his exhaustion. He was still drowsy but upon seeing the unfamiliar place that he was in, he prevented himself from falling asleep again. /Where am I? This is not my room? Where am I?/ He got off the bed and proceeded to walk away from the place. /What happened last night? Why am I here?/ He was not alert yet and the lethargy was reigning him so he couldn't recall what had happened last night.  
  
Footsteps could be heard and seemed to be proceeding to the room where he was in then he saw the doctor in front of him. When she saw him, she smiled. "Ohaiyo, Rukawa-san. I see you are awake but looking quite sleepy."  
  
Not returning the greeting, he asked. "Where am I and how did I get here." The supposed to be question sounded like a statement but by the tone it was demanding a reply from the doctor.  
  
"You're in the school's clinic. You knocked out last night and a nice guy brought you here. Etto..what's his name?" She slapped herself on the forehead. "Now, I can't remember his name. Oh well."  
  
Without another word from him, he strode out the room.  
  
"Eh, matte kudasai. I told the principal to give you a couple of days off from school so please use it usefully and have lots of rests and relax."  
  
Rukawa walked away without stopping to turn back.  
  
The doctor shook her head at having a patient like him who seemed to be a cold, quiet and stubborn person. "He was such a pretty boy. If not for his hair and muscles, people would have might mistake him as a girl." She chuckled to herself.  
  
--~-- In the basketball gym, there was confusion as to why Rukawa still hadn't come. As for the self-acclaimed tensai, he still hadn't come to practice yet which increased the wrath in Akagi.  
  
Like always, today was no different. Kogure tried his best to cool Akagi's rage down. "Maa maa, Akagi, I'm sure there's a reason for the two of them for not showing up yet. Be patient. I'm sure they'll arrive soon."  
  
It was too late. Fire were seen in his eyes and veins started to pop out. "Who wants to wait for those two idiots? We're starting the practice without them."  
  
Just when he said those words, the door of the gym slid open showing a red head guy.  
  
Sakuragi smiled. "Sorry I'm late." He scratched at the back of his head. "I guess I was too sleepy so I slept through the alarm." A whack on his head by Ayako's notorious fan.  
  
"We were just gonna start off the practice without you."  
  
"Eh? How dare you guys start the practice without the tensai!"  
  
"Nani?" Fire started surrounding Akagi which intidimated Kogure who stayed away from him. Akagi punched Sakuragi on the head. "Your punishment for being late would be 500 outside shots today."  
  
"Nani? Well, that would be a piece of a cake for this tensai."  
  
Kogure said. "Well, the only one left is Rukawa. Are we going to wait for him, Akagi?"  
  
"What do you think?" Akagi said angrily.  
  
Kogure chuckled nervously. "A ha ha ha ha."  
  
"The kitsune? Yesterday, he fainted so I brought him to the school's clinic. He stayed at the clinic last night."  
  
Ryota pointed at Sakuragi unbelievingly. "You brought him to the clinic? I thought you would have been the first to ignore him."  
  
Mitsui agreed. "Sodesu."  
  
"Nani? How dare you criticize the tensai like that? I'm not as heartless as you think."  
  
"So, what did the doctor said?" Akagi asked.  
  
"The doctor said he has fever and is under stress."  
  
Ayako and Kogure murmured at the same time. "Stress."  
  
"Go and see how he's doing. Make sure he's alright."  
  
"What are you saying, Gori? I want to practice and he probably went home because the doctor gave him a couple of days off from school. He can take care of himself." Sakuragi cleared his throat. "And besides, if you care about him so much, why don't you go see him yourself then?"  
  
"Nani?!" Fury and rage started whirling inside him once again. "Are you going or not?"  
  
"Iya."  
  
"I'm punishing you to take care of him from now on till he recuperates."  
  
"Nandato? No way I'm gonna do that."  
  
"You dare to go against my command? I'm telling you I'm the captain not you."  
  
"Sakuragi, you better go now if not Akagi would get much more angrier." Kogure advised.  
  
"Megane-kun.." He sighed. "Wakata." He turned around and walked away, heading to the clinic. "Mataku. I have to take care of that kitsune. What's going on with the world and Gori?" He went in the clinic and saw the doctor talking to a patient. He called her. "Doctor."  
  
She looked up at him. "Oh, hi Sakuragi-san." /Matte, I thought I forgot his name. Crazy me remembering his name now./  
  
"Where is kit, uh Rukawa?"  
  
"Oh, he went home."  
  
"Souka. Do you have a record of his address?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, no. I think you can find it in the student's record file in the main office."  
  
"Ok, arigatoo, doctor."  
  
"No problem. Ja."  
  
"Ja. Have a nice day, doctor."  
  
The doctor smiled at his retreating back. /I'm sure Sakuragi's the guy who can help Rukawa being the quiet guy but Sakuragi who is such a cheery person will sure help Rukawa./  
  
--~-- He had copied down the address from Rukawa's record. He had a tough time getting the record from the teacher but when the teacher heard Akagi's name, he had instantly gave him Rukawa's record. Sakuragi chuckled. "I guess even Akagi's name besides from his face can scare off people."  
  
He arrived at a house with a gate in front of it. He checked the house number with the one on his paper. It was correct. He looked at the house. It was just a normal small house. The gate was not locked, lucky for him. He went in and was about to open the door when he saw a middle aged lady coming out who stared at him weirdly.  
  
/Who was that?/ Shrugging, he went in himself. The atmosphere was so quiet that it sent tingles to his spine. /Doesn't that kitsune have any family members?/ He called out. "Oi kitsune. Are you in here?"  
  
There was no response but he could hear the vague sound of movement. He headed towards the sound then saw Rukawa on the bed looking at the trees outside, so absorbed in looking at the scenery outside. Sakuragi too looked outside. The scenery was beautiful. The trees were swaying against the wind and leaves started to swish down, looking like it was dancing in the air. Then Sakuragi realized that there was not even a house next or across Rukawa's. It's like the house was isolated just like Rukawa. He couldn't help thinking how lonely it would be if it was him, living here and leading a life like Rukawa. Maybe just maybe Rukawa had his reasons to be like how he is currently.maybe the truth is he needs a friend and maybe.he could be Rukawa's friend.maybe Rukawa's not such a bad person too.  
  
Sakuragi cleared his throat.  
  
Rukawa didn't budge and sighed. "Shori-san, ore wa daijobu des, shimpai suna."  
  
"Anou.ore Sakuragi."  
  
Rukawa turned around and narrowed his eyes when he saw Sakuragi. "Why are you here and when did you get here?"  
  
"Wow. That's a lot of words you said just now for the first time, kitsune." He counted the words with his fingers. "That's how many.lemme see.ah 10 words.." When he saw Rukawa's serious face, he straightened up and answered. "I've been here for a while. Gori asked me to come here to take care of you from now on."  
  
Rukawa shot him a deathly glare then snorted. "I know how to take care of myself. Go back to where you are supposed to be."  
  
"Hey. It's not like I have any choice. That Gori made me to take care of you as a punishment and if I go back without taking care of you, my punishment would be worse."  
  
He narrowed his cold blue eyes again. "Fine. Stay if you want but leave me alone, do'aho."  
  
Sakuragi just shrugged. "Oh yeah, who was the lady I saw coming out from your house when I was coming in?"  
  
Rukawa who didn't response laid on the bed and closed his eyes. He turned away from Sakuragi and laid on his side with his back facing Sakuragi.  
  
"I'm just curious. Fine, if you don't wanna answer me. Hey, don't you have any family members? Your house is so quiet, don't you feel lonely here?"  
  
Lonely. That word repeated in his mind. It described his feeling when he was on his own for the first time but now it had seemed so ordinary that he was used to it and he didn't care anymore. He didn't need anybody.not anyone.he can manage everything on his own.  
  
"It's none of your business." With that, he took his discman and put the plugs in his ears to prevent himself from listening to anymore words from Sakuragi and closed his eyes to get some rest.  
  
"Hmph. Fine, if you wanna ignore me and want me to shut up." He walked out of the room and started towards the kitchen. "If I say so myself, I've been quite patient with him just now. I wonder how long I can stay patient with him like that." He shook his head and started getting the cooking utensils to cook.  
  
While cooking, he noticed a radio and switched it on.  
  
Here you are in the darkened room, all alone looking out the window your heart is cold and lost the will to love like a broken arrow you are standing in the shadow, come to me, come to me Can't you see that? Nobody wants to be lonely, nobody wants to cry. My body is longing to hold you so bad that it hurts inside. Time is precious that it is slipping away that I've been waiting for you all of my life. Wow Nobody wants to be lonely so why, why don't you let me love you? Why? Oh, why? When you hear my voice, when you hear my soul, it's severe that so your heart comes bind me wow, oh then something leads coming fly down the stairs in a body oh baby oh you start going crazy run to me cause I'm dying  
  
Sakuragi finished cooking and switched off the radio before the song ended. He put some pepper and green onions in it and brought the food to Rukawa's room. Rukawa was apparently asleep and his face was turned in Sakuraig's direction. He couldn't help feeling that Rukawa looked so pretty like a beauty. His facades looked so gentle and mellow like of a female's.  
  
He hit himself mentally. /What am I thinking? I'm supposed to resent the kitsune and not like him./ He walked over to Rukawa. /I better wake him up to eat the congee if not who knows if he'll eat later./ He put the bowl on the desk and called out to Rukawa lightly. "Oi, kitsune. Wake up." Rukawa didn't even move so he shook his body and called louder this time. "Oi, kitsune. Wake up, wake up."  
  
Then he received a blow at his cheek. "Ittetetetete." He looked at Rukawa whose fist was in the air and was drooling. "Kono yarou. Kitsune, why did you hit me for?"  
  
Rukawa slowly opened his eyes and looked around him then his gaze fell on Sakuragi who was holding on his cheek then at his fist in the air. He stared at Sakuragi blankly.  
  
Sakuragi asked again. "What did you hit me for? I was just trying to wake you up."  
  
"I will wake up if I do want to."  
  
"I just cooked a bowl of congee for you to eat. It's there on the desk. Eat it while it's hot."  
  
Rukawa glared at him then at the bowl and went back to sleep.  
  
"Hey! I cooked it for you and now you don't wanna eat it. If it wasn't for me sympathizing you, I wouldn't have cook it for you and would just ignore you."  
  
Rukawa sat up on the bed and stared hardly at Sakuragi. "Fine, ignore me. I don't need another person like everyone else just sympathizing me. I don't need any sympathy."  
  
"Wakata, wakata. Don't eat the congee then. I'll get out of here and out of your sight. I'll go against Gori's order." He strode out of the room and out of the house. "If it wasn't Gori who called me to take care of you, I wouldn't have been caught dead in your house. Baka kitsune." He punched at a wall he passed by, causing passer-bys staring at him. "Hmf. Now, I don't have to take care of that baka kitsune I'll go find Mito and the others."  
  
After Sakuragi left, Rukawa went back to sleep. When he woke up, it was evening already and he saw the bowl of congee on the desk next to his bed. He started to feel hungry but refused to eat Sakuragi's congee. He went to the kitchen and searched for packets of instant noodles but he couldn't find any. He sighed. /I better go buy them tomorrow. I'm too tired now./ He went back to his room and saw the bowl of congee. /Well, I don't have anything to eat but that do'aho's congee. Oh well, I hope it doesn't taste too horrible./ He spooned a little and started chewing and swallowing it. Funny, it tasted quite good. The do'aho in his eyes wasn't as stupid as he think he is.  
  
He continued eating until there wasn't any left in the bowl. Congee never tasted as good as it is now..  
  
~fin~  
  
Author's note: Domo minna-san ^_^ This is my first yaoi fic and I bet it's not up to your expectation, right? Well, I wrote the best I could. I hope you'll guys continue to read this fic ^_^ the next chapter probably won't be as long as this chapter. It'll probably be half of this chapter long only lolz well, we'll see I too hope I won't write so short the next chapter. Ah, I have to say that I'm glad I finished this first chapter of my first yaoi fic ^_^ Well, I hope you guys don't mind me describing Rukawa like a female because I think he's kind of like a female. His basketball moves so gentle, mellow and careful, you know. Anyway, I hope you guys will give me some feedback on how I've written in this chapter as I told you it's my first time writing a yaoi fic. Oh yeah and the lyrics in this fic is from Ricky Martin & Christina Aguilera's Nobody wants to be Lonely. There might be some errors since I listened from the song and typed them down because I might have listened wrong. I don't really like the song, though just think that it quite suit Rukawa and Sakuragi in this fic ^^ Anyway, thanks for reading ^_^  
  
~Kaorin 


	2. Chapter One:Opening Up

If it wasn't for you.  
  
Chapter Two: Opening Up  
  
The bright sunrays fell on the particular athlete who had been there ever since the sunrise. Birds chirped and flew away when heard the sounds of basketball dribbling and the screeching sound caused by the shoes. Just then the door of the venue slid open and in came Ayako, Ryota and Mitsui. The three of them looked at the guy in front of them disbelievingly.  
  
Feeling eyes on him, Sakuragi turned. "Hey. What are you guys doing standing there?"  
  
Ayako was the first to ask. "Sakuragi, how come you're here so early?"  
  
"What's wrong with me being so early?"  
  
"Nothing. Just the fact that you are supposed to take care of Rukawa unless you want to go against Akagi's order." The scarred boy commented.  
  
"Sodesu." Ryota agreed. "Hanamichi, if you don't wanna get scolded by Akagi, you better go now."  
  
"Hmf. I'm not going back there to take care of that baka kitsune. He can take care of himself."  
  
"Whatever you say, Hanamichi."  
  
Just then Akagi came in who frowned when his eyes lay upon Sakuragi. "What are you doing here, Sakuragi?"  
  
"Practice."  
  
Veins started to threaten to pop out. "You are supposed to go and take care of Rukawa."  
  
"I'm not going back to that block of ice. He said so himself anyway that he can take care of himself so there's no need for me to go back there."  
  
"Go back or else!!" Akagi's body trembled vigorously due to anger.  
  
"If you're so worried about him, why don't you take care of him yourself?!"  
  
"GET BACK TO RUKAWA OR ELSE YOU ARE NEVER COMING BACK FOR PRACTICE AGAIN!!"  
  
"Nandato? That's so unfair!"  
  
"Are you going or not?!!" Akagi said loudly.  
  
Kogure chuckled nervously. "I think you better go now, Sakuragi."  
  
"Fine, fine." He sighed and walked out of the gym.  
  
"Now, Akagi, calm down, ok."  
  
--~-- "Kuso, kuso, kuso! Darn that Gori! It's not like that kitsune is paralyzed. He can take care of himself. And if he's so worried about that kitsune, why doesn't he bring that kitsune to hospital then? Mattaku." Sakuragi cursed under his breath.  
  
He reached Rukawa's house and pushed open the gate which was like the first time, unlocked. He went in the house. "Kitsune." Hearing no reply, he strode towards Rukawa's room and saw him with his eyes closed, listening to his discman. He shook his head at the sight and took off a plug in Rukawa's right ear then said loudly. "Oi!"  
  
Rukawa opened his eyes in a flash and narrowed his eyes when they focused on Sakuragi. He said coldly. "What are you doing, do'aho!"  
  
"Nandayo? I was just calling you. You didn't hear me when I came in so I had to take off the plugs in order for you to hear me."  
  
"You don't have to shout, do'aho."  
  
Sakuragi just merely shrug. "Anyway, Gori asked me to come back, not that I want to. I'm being forced, ok?"  
  
"Whatever." He put his plug back in his ear.  
  
Seeing Rukawa had nothing else to say, he went out of the room. He switched on the television and saw that the VCR was switched on with a tape in it so he played the tape. It was a tape of a NBA match. /Hmm.I never thought that kitsune watches NBA matches./ He decided to watch it thinking that maybe he might pick something up from the match. He was too engrossed in the match to notice that Rukawa had come out to get a drink and rolled his eyes upon seeing Sakuragi watching his tape.  
  
When the match ended, he looked down at his watch, noticing that it was 11.30 already so he switched off the television and VCR. He paced towards the kitchen to cook congee for Rukawa for lunch. He started getting on his work while Rukawa had drifted off to sleep with the discman still on.  
  
After a while Rukawa had woken up and noticed that his discman was not playing anymore. He realized then that it was out of battery. He had finished his battery supply so he walked out of the room, wanting to go to a shop to buy some batteries. He closed the door behind him as he headed towards the gate.  
  
Sakuragi heard the door closed so he walked out of the kitchen and saw Rukawa outside so he quickly took off the apron he was wearing. "Oi, kitsune. Matte!" He called out after Rukawa, leaving the door to close after him.  
  
When he caught up with Rukawa, he asked. "Where are you going, kitsune?"  
  
"." Rukawa didn't say anything and continued to walk.  
  
"Mattaku. Fine, if you don't wanna tell me, baka kitsune but will you tell me that you're gonna go out next time?" Sakuragi shouted. "I don't want you to faint again without me around and then get scolded by Gori."  
  
Then they arrived at the doorsteps of a small shop selling electrical appliances. Rukawa pushed open the door and went in with Sakuragi behind him who was confused as to why Rukawa was here for. Rukawa got a package of batteries and went to the cashier. When the cashier told him the price, he searched his pockets for the money but came up with nothing. He scolded himself mentally. /How could I forget to bring money? Mattaku/ He looked at Sakuragi who was gazing around the shop and then narrowed his eyes. No way was he gonna borrow the do'aho's money but what was he gonna do with the package of the batteries.  
  
The cashier was looking at Rukawa expectantly.  
  
Noticing the awkwardness, Sakuragi turned towards Rukawa who seemed to be deep in thoughts. Sakuragi searched in his pockets then took out his money to help pay for Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa looked at him, wondering why he had paid for him.  
  
Aware that Rukawa was glancing up at him, he muttered loud enough for Rukawa to hear. "I just wanna get back quickly, that's all."  
  
Rukawa got his batteries and went out of the shop, whispering a 'thanks'.  
  
They strolled around for a while then came to a basketball court occupied by a boy about the age of 8 and a girl the age of 5. The brother kept trying to shoot but it never got through the hoop but nevertheless the sister kept cheering him on.  
  
Rukawa sat on a bench not far from the court and kept on staring at them. Sakuragi too sat on the bench without saying anything. Then the ball came to Rukawa, still bouncing a little for a while then landed in front of Rukawa's feet. The little girl ran over to Rukawa. "Anou..can I have the ball back?"  
  
Rukawa smiled at her. "Sure. Here." He thrusted the ball towards the girl who smiled at him.  
  
"Arigatoo." Then she turned around and walked back, handing the ball to her brother.  
  
"Wow. Kitsune, did you just smile?" A look of disbelief on Sakuragi's face.  
  
"Do'aho." He averted his gaze back to the two of them again with a wistful look.  
  
Seeing the look on Rukawa's face, he murmured. "Miss basketball already, huh?"  
  
".."  
  
"Well, I understand and I can't go to practice even though I'm not sick."  
  
Then drops of water started dropping without any warning. Sakuragi looked up at the darkened sky. "Oh no! It's starting to rain. I have to get you home quick before you get a cold or something." Suddenly, he remembered about his congee. "Shoot! I forgot about my congee. Come on, we better hurry, kitsune." He grabbed Rukawa's hand without thinking and pulled him, leading the way back to Rukawa's house.  
  
Rukawa tried to pull his arm from Sakuragi's hand but the redhead was holding onto him too strongly, yet it was not hurting him. Not succeeding, he gave up and just followed wherever the do'aho was walking.  
  
The touch..Sakuragi's touch.reminded him of his parents' touch..when they used to hold his hands.. ...but that was long ago..he never thought he could ever have the same feeling as to the feeling he had when his parents held his hands..it made him felt so secure.but Sakuragi's touch, besides from that, it made him feel...that his existence was right and it wasn't a mistake..it made him feel so right at place...and for the first time ever since the tragedy..he felt he wasn't lonely anymore..he felt he was needed by someone and he needed that someone too..  
  
When they came to his house at last, Sakuragi pulled him into the house quickly. Still holding his hand, Sakuragi bent down and inhaled and exhaled loudly for a few times before turning to Rukawa who just stared back at him blankly. He panted. "You better get a hot bath before you catch a cold."  
  
When Rukawa didn't budge, Sakuragi looked down at what Rukawa was looking then he saw that he was holding Rukawa's hand. He blushed and instantly let go of Rukawa's hand. /Baka. What are you doing? Why did you hold his hand? And worse, you didn't even realize it./ "Ah, gomen, I didn't realize I was holding your hand."  
  
Rukawa brushed past him and mumbled "it's ok" so softly that Sakuragi couldn't catch what he said.  
  
Sakuragi looked at his retreating back. /What was that I felt when I realized I was holding his hand? It was like I felt happy holding his hand or something. But that's impossible..right? I like Haruko-san and it's impossible that I'm a gay..ne?/ Then he remembered about his congee again. "Shoot." He quickly walked back to the kitchen and switched off the rice cooker containing congee which were too soft due to the rice cooker which was on for too long.  
  
He sneezed then got a small bowl, spooning congee into it. He started putting flavorings and spices into it. He brought it out to a small table outside. As soon as he put down the bowl, he started sneezing again. He cursed under his breath. "I better not catch a cold." He went and got some tissue from the tissue box to wipe his wet hands and legs.  
  
On the other hand, Rukawa had got his hot bubble bath ready. He put the plugs in his ear as soon as he laid down on the bath tub and played his discman. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. /What was that I felt when he held my hand?/ He stared at the hand that Sakuragi held. /I.I really never thought I could have that feeling again..obviously that do'aho could give me that feeling once again.but, so what? We dislike each other. He totally resents me../ He sighed. /Well, who cares about that feeling he gave me? I dislike him especially since he's such a do'aho, right? Sodesu./ He took off the plugs and got up to wash away the bubbles on his body.  
  
When he was done bathing and changing, he could hear Sakuragi sneezing and cursing under his breath. He went and got a towel and clothes which he put them in the bathroom. He strode out and saw Sakuragi wiping his body with tissues. He also saw that he had taken off his shirt. He blushed at the sight of Sakuragi's exposed back which was facing him but it was normal, after all he takes off his shirt sometimes anyway when he practices.  
  
He cleared his throat.  
  
Sakuragi turned and saw Rukawa standing behind him. "Kitsune."  
  
"Do'aho, you better get a hot bath too. You are practically sneezing so much already. There's a towel and clothes for you to change in the bathroom."  
  
"Ah, souka. Etto..arigatoo."  
  
Rukawa glanced away from him. "I just don't want you to pass me any disease, that's all."  
  
"Nani? Teme kitsune! I, tensai won't fall ill so easily."  
  
"You better go bath now before you really fall sick." With that, Rukawa went into his room.  
  
Before Rukawa was out of earshot, Sakuragi told him. "If you're hungry already, the bowl of congee is on the table. It is too soft but still, it's better than not eating anything."  
  
/Do'aho./ Rukawa said in his thoughts but was grateful deep in his heart. He looked around his room for his discman and then slapped his forehead with realization that he had left it in the bathroom. /That do'aho better not touch my discman if not I'm really gonna kill him./ Feeling kind of hungry, he remembered the congee and went out towards the table.  
  
Sakuragi was having the time of his life in the bathroom; he had made a bubble bath. He never had any bubble baths before and this was his first time. He was totally enjoying the big mass of bubbles surrounding him in the bath tub. He looked to his left and saw Rukawa's discman beside him at the edge of the bath tub. He wiped his hands with his towel which was hung near him and plugged the plugs in his ears then he played the discman. He could hear Gackt's song. /I would never thought that he would like songs like these.there's so much stuff that I don't know about that kitsune./ When the song ended, he opened his eyes and remembered that he was in the middle of a bath. He scolded himself mentally. /Baka, you are bathing and not to listen to that kitsune's discman./  
  
When he was done bathing, he changed into the set of clothes that the kitsune had left for him. /Who knew that kitsune's clothes could fit so right? I thought he was like so fragile and thin but I could wear his clothes so perfectly without feeling that they are too loose or anything./ He shook his head in wonder then walked outside.  
  
Rukawa looked up from his food and glanced at Sakuragi in his clothes.  
  
Noticing that Rukawa was glancing at him, he looked at him. "Anou.do I look weird or something?"  
  
Rukawa chose not to answer. In truth, he just found it weird that there was someone who could fit so right in his clothes and looking at the do'aho wearing it was like seeing himself wearing it. He shook his head, trying to avoid the thoughts. /What am I thinking?/  
  
Sakuragi went and got his own bowl of congee and then sat down at the other end of the table. He stared outside at the pouring rain. /It's raining so hard. I don't think I can go back home now./  
  
As if hearing his thoughts, Rukawa said. "You can stay here for the night if you want."  
  
"Eh? Aa.." He never thought that Rukawa would offer him to stay here for the night. They ate their bowls of congee in silence.  
  
Not knowing that the days passed, they were getting closer and closer. Rukawa was too opening up slightly to Sakuragi. As the doctor had thought, Sakuragi was really probably the one and only one to help him.  
  
~fin~  
  
Author's note: Wai!! ^_^ minna, genki ka? Happy Chinese New Year to all those Chinese ^^ *flexes her arms* Well, here's the update ^^ Sorry for the late update. Anyway, thanks to all those reviews ^^ arigatoo gozaimasu. I really hope that this fic will turn out great. Sorry for the grammatical errors in the first chapter ^^;; I didn't edit. Well, I did update this chapter and since I'm not a student with perfect English so there might still be couple grammatical errors here and there. Gomen nasai ^^;; Hey, nami-chan ^^ thanks for your review. It's great to hear from you. Do work on your fic soon. Don't keep us waiting too long, will ya? Etto..nami-chan, I wanna do this on my own. You know, be independent and stuff ^^ Besides, I would probably be too lazy to send you the fic ^^;; Don't get offended or anything? I'm really honored that you thought of helping me ^^ ok, hope you guys enjoyed this fic ^^ 


	3. Chapter Two:Living Happily

If it wasn't for you.  
  
Chapter Two: Living happily  
  
Sakuragi slowly opened his eyes and glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was 6 o'clock already. He yawned and got up to wash up himself. When he was done, he walked quietly so as not to wake up Rukawa but the guy was known to be such a sleepy head, it would be impossible to wake him up unless you shout really loud. He strode out of the house to the rising sun.  
  
--~-- "Master." A happy and cheery voice said. "I see you are a little bit cheery compared to your usual moody self. Did something happen?"  
  
"Iie." /It's probably that do'aho making me annoyed all the time and Shiori thinks I'm cheery./ He snorted. /Yeah, right. Cheery? No way..by the way..where did that do'aho go? When I woke up, he wasn't even anywhere./  
  
Shiori smiled. "You can deny if you want, master, but I know you better than yourself. I can tell whether you are or you aren't cheery compared to the dull you." She took off the shirt she was ironing from the iron board and went in Rukawa's room. "Hora. I finished ironing it."  
  
"You don't have to do it, Shiori."  
  
"Master, how many times have I told you? I have been working for your family for such a long time and even though I'm to work for those despicable couple, my heart still belongs to your family and not them."  
  
"And, how many times have I told you not to call me master?"  
  
"Datte, master-" She was cut short by a glare from Rukawa. She smiled sheepishly. "Hai, hai, Rukawa-san." Then she looked out through the window and saw a certain redhead passing by the fence of the house and was heading towards the walk to the house. "Here comes your friendly friend."  
  
He looked at where she was looking and then said. "Aichi ore wa tomodachi janai." He looked at the clock on his bedside table then declared. "I need to change, Shiori." He opened the door wide, indicating that she had to go out of his room.  
  
She chuckled. "Rukawa-san, I bathe you when you were young. What's there so shy about?"  
  
Rukawa started to blush a little which was so unlikely of him then he regained his composure and glared at her threateningly. "Shiori."  
  
"Myokaisu, Rukawa-san." She shook her head in amusement with a smile on her face. As soon as she was out of the room, he locked the door. She chortled and called to her master. "Rukawa-san, I'll be going now in case those two wake up by now already." She walked out of the house and met up with Sakuragi. She smiled politely at him. "Anata wa master..ettou, anata wa Rukawa-san tomodachi deska?"  
  
/Are? Kitsune tomodachi?/ He shook his head vigorously. "Iya, chigau desu. You got it wrong. I'm just a teammate of his from the basketball team who is forced to take care of him while he's sick." He emphasized the word 'forced'.  
  
"Souka.well, I gotta get going now. Mattane." She walked away then she glanced back, suddenly remembering something. "Sakuragi-san, arigatoo."  
  
Puzzled, Sakuragi asked. "Eh?" But Shiori had walked away, leaving him standing there with puzzlement. Then shrugging, he walked into the house. He headed towards the kitchen, then opened the refrigerator and started putting the supplies he had bought into the refrigerator. When he was done, he was about to get up and close the door when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Oi."  
  
Startled, he accidentally knocked his head on the refrigerator door which was behind his head. "Ittai. " He said, rubbing his head then turned towards Rukawa who was leaning on the frame of the door. "What did you do that for? Suddenly coming here without any sound and then startled me."  
  
"Do'aho. You should have known I was here."  
  
"Teme kitsune, how am I supposed to when I'm so preoccupied with packing the supplies that I bought into the refrigerator?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Sakuragi glanced at him and then turned away and took a pot. "You better go out now. I need to cook breakfast. I can't cook with a feeling that someone's boring their eyes into me."  
  
"Who's looking at you, do'aho?" With that, he walked away from the kitchen.  
  
When Sakuragi finished cooking his porridge, he spooned the porridge into two bowls and brought them out, putting them on the dining table.  
  
Rukawa saw what was for breakfast and stared at it for a long time. /Doesn't he ever get sick of cooking porridge?/ He looked up at Sakuragi blankly.  
  
Noticing his stare, Sakuragi looked at him and asked. "Nandeste? You're not fully recovered so congee's the best. Atchoo. It's already nice of me to eat congee with you."  
  
"That's because you are sick yourself." Rukawa murmured softly.  
  
Sakuragi sneezed again. "Atchoo. Wonder who's cursing me." He glimpsed at Rukawa who was eating his porridge slowly, he got up and went into the kitchen and brought out a bottle of pepper. "Here. Add this to your porridge; it will make your porridge taste better."  
  
Rukawa glanced at it for a while before adding it to his porridge then he mixed them with his porridge with his spoon. Tasting it, he thought it tasted quite good with the pepper. /That do'aho is not that stupid./ He quickly finished his porridge before Sakuragi and brought his bowl into the kitchen.  
  
After Sakuragi finished eating, he too brought his bowl into the kitchen and saw that Rukawa was about to wash his bowl then he took the bowl and sponge away from Rukawa's hands. "I'll wash, kitsune. You better go and take a little rest before you collapse."  
  
Rukawa was looking at him then Sakuragi spoke again. "I'm not doing this for you. I just don't want you to get worse and then I need to spend more time, taking care of you again."  
  
"There's no need for you to help me. I'm not paralyzed, I can wash it myself." Trying to get the bowl and sponge away from Sakuragi's hands but Sakuragi was holding on it too tightly. Luckily, the bowl was plastic if it was made of glass or some other fragile material, the bowl would probably have broken by now.  
  
"You better go out before I headbutt you, kitsune."  
  
Rukawa looked at Sakuragi for a while then without another word, he walked out, leaving Sakuragi all alone with the dishes to wash.  
  
Finished washing all the dishes, Sakuragi came out of the kitchen and saw that Rukawa was holding his basketball. "Wanna go for pratice, huh?"  
  
Rukawa looked at him then nodded slightly.  
  
"Well, then let's go." He walked out of the house, leading the way towards the basketball court. Reaching their destination, Sakuragi walked into the court framed with the fence of wires around. "Koi. Let's have a match, kitsune."  
  
He lifted his hands in the air in defeat. "Yare yare." The ball in his hands were then swiftly stolen away by Sakuragi and then the challenge were seen in his eyes. He ran after Sakuragi and blocked him tightly while Sakuragi was trying so hard to aim and shoot.  
  
He acted so fast that Sakuragi didn't even get to see what happened but the ball was certainly gone from his hands then he looked up and saw that Rukawa had made a dunk.  
  
"Ah, teme kitsune, you cheated."  
  
"I didn't, do'aho."  
  
"Hmf. I don't believe you." Then the look of seriousness came back to him. "I challenged you this match and I will beat you."  
  
A silent melody of anticipation played in the background which was then interrupted by a cute feminine voice. "Oniichan."  
  
Both of them fell to the ground with sweatdrops on their heads.  
  
Sakuragi growled. "Dare ka? Baka yarou. How dare you interrupt?"  
  
For a while there was silence then it was broken with a bawl.  
  
"Ahh, you are so scary and strict." She sniffed.  
  
Both of them glanced at the girl and then recalled that it was the girl that they saw in the court yesterday. Rukawa walked over to her and tried to stop her crying.  
  
"Gomen. We didn't mean to scare you."  
  
Sakuragi rubbed his head. "Ah, yeah." He smiled sheepishly. "Gomen nasai."  
  
The girl glanced up at Rukawa. "We? It was him who scared me." She pointed towards Sakuragi who pointed to himself dumbly.  
  
"Ore ka?"  
  
"Hai." She nodded then she turned her attention back towards Rukawa. "Oniichan." She leaped into his arms and hugged her hands around his neck. "You are the kind oniichan who gave me back the ball."  
  
Rukawa smiled and patted her back. "Hai." When she let go, he remembered that she had a brother and so he asked. "Doko e omae wa oniichan?"  
  
"Oniichan? Koko ni." She smiled at him.  
  
Rukawa sweatdropped. "Not me. Your own real brother who played basketball yesterday."  
  
"Oh." Then she broke into tears again. "Oniichan..oniichan shinda.."  
  
Rukawa's eyes widened at the news. "Eh? Gomen nasai." He wiped her tears away and smiled at her. "Wanna tell me about it?"  
  
She nodded. Rukawa carried her in his arms and brought her to the bench.  
  
Surprised at the scene, Sakuragi stood there, frozen.  
  
Rukawa then glanced back at him and asked. "Are you coming or not, do'aho?"  
  
Back to reality, Sakuragi followed them.  
  
As soon as she was seated on Rukawa's lap, she sniffed and told the whole story. "Oniichan has leukemia..there was no suitable donor around or better to say, there wasn't anybody who was willing to try the test to see if their bone marrow suits because they are afraid to do the operation. Even though it was clear that oniichan would not be cured, he still lived confidently, comforting and consoling me so I wouldn't be sad. So, I smiled, not wanting oniichan to feel bad but deep down, I was so sad. I couldn't tell anyone, not even okaasan, she's already so sad herself. It was so painful just keeping all them inside me without anyone to talk to." She cried harder. "Oniichan!! I would have donated my bone marrow but it wasn't suitable. It's all my fault. If only oniichan is still alive, I rather be the one who's suffering from leukemia and not him. Oniichan!!!"  
  
She got up and hugged Rukawa again, with her arms around his neck. "Okaasan's always crying softly in her room so I couldn't hear her because she doesn't want me to be sad. She doesn't wanna lose me, knowing that I would be her only child when oniichan dies. But I really just wanna die, now that oniichan's no longer here. Oniichan was my closest friend in the world..he died before achieving his dream..he wanted to be the best basketball player in Japan. Eghekhehe." She bawled.  
  
Rukawa patted her on the back. "I understand how you feel. Losing someone so close to you, it's really painful." He glanced up at the bright sky then looked back at the girl. "But, you still have your mother. For your brother, why don't you live happily for him and develop a close relationship with your mother then?"  
  
Her eyes widened at his words then pulled back, looking up at him. "Oniichan."  
  
"Your brother wouldn't have wished you were the one who's suffering from leukemia. He wants you to be safe and sound, living happily with your mother. He wasn't able to accomplish his dream but he wants you to accomplish his dream by being happy everyday and accomplish your own dream. Not wanting to lose you or your mother, he rather be the one who has to die." He smiled at her. "Even though he's not in this world anymore, he'll still remain in everyone's hearts, isn't it?"  
  
She nodded. "Hai." She leaped back into his arms. "Arigatoo."  
  
In a near distance, they heard a woman's voice calling out. "Yukino, doko e omae wa? Yukino!"  
  
The girl heard the voice and got up from Rukawa's arms and headed towards the voice. Then founding the owner of the voice, she leaped into the woman's arms when the woman saw her and opened her arms.  
  
"Yukino. I thought I lost you. Please don't leave me again. I already lost Kashi, I don't want to lose you too." The mother broke into tears.  
  
"I won't, okasan. I promise you. Gomen." She got down from her mother's arms and looked back at Rukawa. "Oniichan." Her mother's eyes widened at the word then she too turned back and knew that Rukawa must be the one who had been with her daughter when she was gone, she smiled politely and bowed at him.  
  
Rukawa bowed back.  
  
"Oniichan, omae namae wa?"  
  
"Ore wa Rukawa Kaede."  
  
"Watashi Yukino. Can I call you Kaede, oniichan?"  
  
"Of course." Rukawa smiled at her.  
  
"Arigatoo, Kaede nichan." She walked away with her mother holding onto her hand and waving with her another free hand at Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa waved back. Sakuragi who was left ignored the whole time, smiled at how close Rukawa and the little girl can get.  
  
They then headed back towards Rukawa's house. They were almost at Rukawa's house when Sakuragi suddenly remembered. "Oh, I forgot. I need to go back to my house. You go back yourself, ok?" Without waiting for a response, he ran in the opposite way.  
  
Looking at Sakuragi's back, he too followed him, not knowing why but he just felt like following Sakuragi.  
  
They finally reached Sakuragi's house.  
  
Rukawa spoke. "Your house is so far away."  
  
"Kitsune, I didn't ask you to follow me, you are the one who wanted to follow me, it's your own fault."  
  
"Yare yare."  
  
When they went in the house, they saw that everything was a mess. It was like there was somebody who came and ransacked the whole place.  
  
"What is this? It wasn't like this when I left the house that day. There must be someone who had been here."  
  
Rukawa looking at the condition of the house reminded him of that certain day when he came back home to the same condition like it was now in Sakuragi's home.  
  
"It's not Yohei and they all. They don't even have my keys to get in here but even if they used something to open the door and gate, they won't even make the whole place a mess. What's going on here? Kuso. Whoever did this, you are gonna get it from me when I found out who you are."  
  
Outside of the house, a car parked in front of the gate of Sakuragi's house, the window rolled down, revealing a woman inside. The woman smiled. "This is just the beginning, Sakuragi-san." Turning her head away, she asked the driver to drive away. The window was then rolled up.  
  
The car drove away, leaving the place in mysteriousness.  
  
Back inside the house, Rukawa asked. "So, now what?"  
  
"Clean the place, of course, kitsune." He started taking stuff and placed them in their original place.  
  
Rukawa too helped him, putting away his basketball. He started arranging the magazines and papers on the coffee table then he passed by the television which had a photo frame on top of it. He turned his head and looked at the photo frame which was lying on top of the television with the glass frame broken into pieces. Taking it, he walked to Sakuragi and showed it to him.  
  
"Oi do'aho, this frame has broken into pieces."  
  
Sakuragi turned towards him and his eyes widened when he saw the picture. He took it roughly and glanced at the picture of the young him with his father. "Otousan." A few drops of tears fell onto the picture, wetting the picture.  
  
Rukawa who was used to see the annoying and cheery side of Sakuragi was surprised to see him in tears.  
  
Whatever happens we should try to smile and think positively as we are humans and can't understand the meaning of life. Life is always leaving us unexpected...  
  
Author's note: Yo minna-san ^^ Sorry for not updating so long. Been busy with my life and schoolwork. I planned to stop my hiatus when I received 2 recent reviews ^^ you know who you are. Thanks. I really appreciate everyone's reviews. They really mean a lot to me and I will try to update as soon as possible, ok? For now, sorry if there are any grammar mistakes and um..this chapter is supposed to be chapter two and the previous one chapter one and the previous previous one prologue. Do any of you know how I can change the text in my previous chapter which said 'Chapter Two: Opening Up"? But, I guess if I want to change I have to upload my document again to replace is it? But does replacing a document means I lose the reviews for the chapter that I replaced? I sure don't wanna lose all of your nice reviews ^_^ but we'll see. Minna-san, genki dashitte especially with the SARS going around.  
  
Matane. 


	4. Chapter Three: Capture

If it wasn't for you.  
  
Chapter Three: Capture  
  
Bright sunrays fell through the window on the redhead sleeping soundly on his bed. Disturbed by the sunrays, he woke up. He sighed. Luckily, whoever broke into his house didn't steal anything. Everything was finally in place with the never ending cleaning last night with the help of the cold guy of course. Rukawa had been totally quiet, not questioning him about anything and he appreciated it.  
  
Since they had cleaned the room till late at night, they spent the night in his house. /Maybe I should ask Yohei to take care of my house while I stay in the kitsune's house. If not, there'll be another breaking in./ He thought to himself while brushing his teeth. After he finished brushing his teeth and washing his face, he took off his clothes to take a bath. But before he could proceed, the door opened revealing a pale skin face which turned slightly red when its eyes laid upon Sakuragi.  
  
A loud outrage scared the birds on the roof of the house, causing them to flap their wings and fly away.  
  
"What do you think you are doing, kitsune?"  
  
Not knowing what to do, Rukawa stayed, rooted onto the ground and he averted his gaze from him.  
  
"Don't you know that I'm inside here!" He exclaimed.  
  
Rukawa who had regained his control, spoke up. "The door wasn't locked."  
  
"Nani?!" Sakuragi flushed at his mistake. "Well.you are supposed to know I'm in here. This is the tensai's house after all. You're supposed to watch out where I might be and not just break in like it's your house or something."  
  
Rukawa just shrugged then brought his eyes to Sakuragi then quickly looked away.  
  
Sakuragi noticed that and looked at himself. Noticing that he had undressed himself, he shouted out loud waking up the whole neighbourhood.  
  
"What do you think you are doing? GET OUT!"  
  
Rukawa walked out soundlessly and closed the door behind him. /Yare Yare/  
  
When Sakuragi finished his bath and Rukawa had washed himself, they both sat down at the table to eat breakfast. Sakuragi was practically grumbling to himself while eating his bun and glaring at Rukawa. Rukawa being the ignorant person didn't notice it and ate his breakfast quietly.  
  
"You better not do that again, kitsune."  
  
Rukawa didn't reply and just continued eating his breakfast.  
  
"DO YOU HEAR ME, KITSUNE?"  
  
Rukawa just lift up his arms and said "yare yare".  
  
After Sakuragi finished his breakfast, he asked. "Are you done?"  
  
Rukawa nodded and Sakuragi walked to his bag where he kept his necessities to bring to Rukawa's house. He followed Rukawa out of the house and one last glance back at his house, he locked the door and walked away.  
  
When they finally reached Rukawa's house by walking, both of them were pooped especially the redhead. He immediately sat himself on the couch when he walked into the house while Rukawa criticized about his stamina. Then Rukawa went and got a drink. Feeling much more refreshed, he went out but was stopped by Sakuragi's voice.  
  
"Where are you going, kitsune?"  
  
"To the CD shop, do'aho."  
  
"Nandeste? Aren't you pooped from the never ending walking just now?"  
  
"Whatever. I'm going." He closed the door behind him as a final sign and walked away from the house.  
  
A car rode up when Rukawa walked away and the woman in the car smiled.  
  
Rukawa arrived at the CD shop and tried to choose which CD he should buy. There were 2 selections for him. One was Glay's latest album and another was ARASHI's latest album. He was trying hard to choose. He wanted to get both but he didn't have enough money.  
  
Then a voice behind him cleared his throat. Rukawa as usual ignored him but then a hand laid on his shoulder. Rukawa turned and saw the owner of the shop. He shoved a CD to Rukawa. Rukawa's eyes shone as he looked at the cover.  
  
"You have wanted to get a hand of it for so long, haven't you? It has just come yesterday. It's the last copy and if you're not gonna buy it now, you might not be able to get it for a long time." The owner smiled at Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa took the CD and looked at the back of the CD. The price caught him by surprise but he shouldn't have been as they were a popular band. The problem was that he didn't have enough money. He stuck his hand into his pocket and felt nothing. His eyes widened. Where did his money go? Hitting himself mentally, he scolded himself. He didn't have any money and can't even bargain with the owner anymore. He just had to give up on the CD. He sighed. He had been waiting to get hold of Aucifer's latest album and now he just had to give it up. /Oh well./  
  
"Sorry, I can't buy it." Rukawa handed the CD back to the owner.  
  
The owner was taken back by surprise since he knew that Rukawa had been wanting to buy the CD but here he was, giving up on the CD. "What's wrong? I thought you have been wanting the CD?"  
  
"I don't have any money."  
  
The owner fell in surprise with widened eyes then he got up with a plaster on his head. "I'll give it to you for free since you're my regular customer. It will be my token of gift."  
  
"Honto deska?"  
  
"Yes, just take it."  
  
"Arigatoo gozaimasu." There was a slight hint of smile when Rukawa took the CD and it caught the owner in surprise as he had never seen Rukawa smiled before.  
  
Rukawa walked back home, mind in the clouds. He couldn't wait to get back and listen to the CD. Arrived at his house, he walked in only to find his house in a mess just like the situation Sakuragi's house was in the other day. He looked around and couldn't find the redhead. He called out. "Do'aho." There wasn't any response. He called again but he didn't receive any response. He swept his eyes around the house then something white caught his eye. He walked to the coffee table and saw a white paper.  
  
--~~~~~~~-- /Where's that stupid wretch?/ Not unusual of her to be late as she's fond of being fashionably late if you would call it that. If he could, he would beat her up into a pulp, in fact, her husband too. Those two stupid hypocrites. He just wanted to kill them and dump their bodies somewhere without burying them. But he wasn't going to do that. He wasn't going to fail his vow, the vow that he made when the incident happened, and let everything fall into shatters and just let them ruin his life.  
  
A sickeningly sweet voice broke into his thoughts. "Oh, my, aren't you early, my dear nephew?"  
  
He cringed at the acknowledgement.  
  
"I haven't seen you in ages and you have grown into such a handsome boy-"  
  
"Stop the crap and get to the point, wretch."  
  
Her eyebrow twitched slightly at the word 'wretch'. She flicked her hand, ordering her bodyguards to leave them.  
  
"I suppose you know that I have your dear redhead with me. So, if you want him back, you got to do what I ask you to." She leaned her face close to his and fingered his cheek with her polished crimson nails.  
  
He slapped her finger away. "What is it that you want me to do?"  
  
"My dear nephew, we haven't seen each other so long. The least we can do is spend the night happily. Let's order some food and then we'll talk about it later. I'm sure you're hungry already." She lifted up her hand, calling a waiter to approach.  
  
When the food arrived, Rukawa didn't even touch the food and when the waiter came to clear the food to bring the next course, Rukawa's plates are not empty and the food had not been touched.  
  
"Kaede-kun, are you sure you don't want to eat? Is it worth it to starve yourself to death because of that boy?"  
  
"Tell me what it is that you want me to do and stop crapping."  
  
She wiped her lips with a napkin provided. "My, aren't you so rash and in a hurry just like always?"  
  
"Don't talk about the past." He gritted his teeth.  
  
"Ok. Let's get to business. I want you to move to some other place or country so I won't see you again."  
  
"I'm not moving and that's it."  
  
"Is it the money problem? I can provide you with money. Enough for your whole life."  
  
"I don't want any of your dirty money that you earned with dirty tricks."  
  
"Well, fine. Even if you don't move, he won't be able to find you ever again. The another thing is you better ask Shiori to stop snooping around the house trying to find your grandfather. Don't think I don't know. I just haven't take any actions, that's all. I can fire her if I want to."  
  
"Really? Then why don't you just fire her then?"  
  
Her eyebrow twitched again at the question.  
  
"Afraid that nobody would help to do manicure for your nails and polish your nails?"  
  
"Whatever. You better do it if not I really will fire her."  
  
He glared at her. "If I do what you say, will you let go of him?"  
  
She got up and walked over to Rukawa and fingered his neck and collarbone. Then she whispered in his ear. "That depends on you." She walked away without looking back.  
  
Rukawa clenched his fist in anger. /That darn witch./ He walked away without stopping to pay for the meal which he hadn't eat since she had paid the bill already.  
  
/Do'aho, you better not be in any trouble./ He finally reached in the doorsteps of his house when he heard a thud. He turned his head and look around with narrowed eyes. Then he saw a dark silhouette at the ground near the bushes and he strode over to the figure. The red hair of the figure told him that it was Sakuragi.  
  
Rukawa turned Sakuragi's face to make sure that it was really him. "How come you are here?" Sakuragi was unconscious so he wasn't able to answer Rukawa's question. "I should get you in already." He said as he noticed all the bruises and blood stain on Sakuragi and quickly carried him into the house.  
  
A car rode up again just like the other day and the window rolled down revealing the woman whom he met just couple of minutes ago. "Aren't you so caring to him, my dear nephew?" Then she rolled the window back up and the car rode away from the place returning the place to its quietness.  
  
~fin~ 


End file.
